someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Newly Single - A HuniePop Creepypasta/@comment-17737991-20150517191848/@comment-25021327-20150517223059
Thanks for taking the time to read, and leave a comment :D In response to your assessment of the characters, you're pretty much right XD Nobody really comes out looking very good in this story, I find this happening more and more in my writing lately. The situation as a whole in this story probably could have been more tragic, and the people involved more sympathetic, or evil, or heroic. I just kind of wound up with a bunch of flawed people who got themselves into a series of shitty situations and didn't react to them very well. Thanks also for taking some time to check out the imagery. I was really kind of out of my comfort zone working with images that werent pixelated, and didn't come from some kind of 30 year old technology XD It was difficult to get the clothes picture to look very good, also it was the first one I did, so I guess I got better by the time I got to the underwear ones. I agree that the black shirt looks strange, and it's tough to emulate the way fabric curves around bodyrolls (watch out for my bodyrolls) and such. Black probably wasn;t the best choice of color as you mentioned :x I was actually pretty happy with how the underwear pics turned out, I found it much easier to do the detail work with the light and shading on the bare skin. The light/jagged outlines on the hair and other body parts in some of the pics are totally my fault, I missed a few spots when I was smoothing things out, or I forgot what layer I was working on. I sometimes forget when I'm working on a project like this that I really ought to have my monitor brightness up. I have it low most of the time, and having it raised can change the way an image looks pretty drastically. The blue lips thing was also tricky. I did want to include that detail, but most of the characters don't have very pronounced lips. I probably should have foregone it. Oh man! Thanks for noticing that floating ellipses mark! XD I can just imagine myself working on the image; "I know I typed up an ellipses! Where the hekk is it?! Screw it, I must have deleted it, I'll make a new one." That final pic of the "dead" girl was a tough one as well. I wanted to make it look 'creepy' and have some corruption while at the same time knowing that a picture from a digital or cell phone camera wouldn't have that kind of corruption. I just went for the surreal "omg soo sp00ky" style with it. I have like 4 or 5 versions of it, in some, the veins are barely visible, others, too much so. Ah well. Just a little note on the "Western looking anime girls" thing, "Western Looking" is supposed to be modifying the word "girls," not "Anime." I wanted to say that the girls looked western (despite their supposedly varied ethnic backgrounds), not the art style. Anyway, thanks again for taking a little bit of your day to look this over. And thanks for your frank assessment of the images, maybe next time I'll ask your opinion before I post the pasta :3 I'm glad that they're at least passable in the their capacity (images that pasta readers will probably look at for 3 seconds apiece XD) Sorry for the long, drawn out response!